Duncan
Duncan is a grumpy narrow gauge tank engine, who was brought to the Skarloey Railway after Peter Sam had an accident with the trucks. He is a rough-riding, blunt and grumpy engine who always complains. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Before working on Sodor, Duncan used to work at a factory in Scotland, where he picked up his explosive temper and foul language. When the Skarloey Railway needed a spare engine to help Sir Handel and Peter Sam with the extra work, Duncan was brought to the railway after Peter Sam's accident with the trucks. Upon his arrival, Duncan was rude, bad-tempered and bouncy. He rode roughly along the line, and became stuck in the tunnel at Rheneas when he was "rocking and rolling", so Skarloey had to come and help free him from the tunnel and take his train back home. Duncan's attitude did not change, and he remained incredibly rude and hostile towards Rusty; this worsened after he met James, who bragged that he had once sent a diesel packing, though Duncan did not know this was not true. Duncan ignored Rusty's warning about a bad bit of line, and derailed near Cros-ny-Curin while taking a passenger train. After he was re-railed, Duncan reconciled with Rusty and became his friend. (RWS; The Very Old Engine) However, Duncan continued to remain selfish and believed that he was overworked. He became jealous of Skarloey after Nancy polished him but turned him down, and stalled on the viaduct with a full passenger train, forcing Skarloey to bring the train back home. Duncan had a low opinion of passengers, and believed that they were useless and complained about nothing; however, after being told by Skarloey how Rheneas single-handedly saved the railway from closure, Duncan's view on passengers changed, and he began to learn sense. (RWS; Gallant Old Engine) Duncan became disgruntled after the coaches nearly pushed him off the line, and grumbled to the other engines about how the Thin Controller sent him to the shed. However, after being told the story of Godred by Culdee, Duncan was left in horror, and remained shocked long after Culdee left for his home railway; neither Skarloey nor Rheneas told him that Culdee had made the story up. (TVS; Mountain Engines) When a group of boy scouts came to the railway to mend a bad bit of the line, Duncan was flagged down by them when they were in need of drinks. As the Refreshment Lady had none to spare, Duncan thought of stopping at the lakeside station to fetch some drinks there. When he brought the drinks back, Duncan was thanked by the scouts. (RWS; Great Little Engines) Duncan later attended the naming ceremony of Ivo Hugh, along with the other engines. (RWS; New Little Engine) ''Television Series'' Duncan pulls the railway's passenger trains, as the other narrow gauge engines are kept busy up at the Blue Mountain Quarry. He usually pulls two trains each day; one in the morning when he brings people to work, and one in the evening when he brings them back home. During one of his trips, Duncan became fed up with a particularly irritable passenger, who grumbled dreadfully. Despite doing everything he could to please the Grumpy Passenger, even going as far as taking the coaches needed for Skarloey's passenger train, Duncan could not get the man to stop complaining. After Mr. Percival told him about the Grumpy Passenger, Duncan chose to ignore him in the future. (TVS; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger) Personality and Traits Duncan is a grumpy and arrogant engine. He is originally from Scotland. His swiveling and swaying have caused him trouble. Technical Details Basis Duncan is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Douglas. Livery Duncan is painted red in the Railway Series and yellow in the Television Series. Trivia Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0